Sarah Murphy
:With the speed of a cheetah-Shaolin Fury Yellow Ranger! :With the speed of a cheetah overpowered by serenity-Super Shaolin Fury Yellow Ranger! - Sarah's roll call Sarah Murphy was the Shaolin Fury Yellow Ranger of Power Rangers Shaolin Fury, and the Co-Captain of the Shaolin Fury Rangers. Biography Sarah was confronted and attacked by Hyeniac to attack her. She fights Hyeniac and have a score to settle. Sarah plot her searching for the Monkey Zord after telling the Rangers where the new Zord is. Master Tao task her to find the new Zord and the guardian before the Hyeniac does. Sarah starts her second round with Hyeniac and fights him once again. Geckox appears to help Hyeniac to steal the Zord and fights Sarah. Sarah beats Geckox and Hyeniac with Monkey Zord's power technique. Sarah use Monkey Zord as her new secret weapon to combine with Shaolin Karate Megazord. Sarah receives the message from Monkey Zord's guardian and thank her for saving it. Sarah and Dane went shopping for food and bring it to Tao. The Hippo Monster named Hippobounce appear to scared people away as they scream, Sarah and Dane hears screaming people running away from the monster and fights Hippobounce. When Killax and Hippobounce appears to battle Sarah while she defends the food from Hippobounce, Michael, Harvey, Chloe, Reggie and Yin Yang arrive to stops Killax from stealing the food. Sarah tells Hippobounce to buzz off causing him to run away. After Hippobounce's demise, Sarah, Chloe, Reggie and Yin Yang finds Dane and the boys but they were captured by Killax. After Killax's death, Dane, Michael and Harvey returns from the battle field. Dane convince Sarah that they can eat in the Temple. Sarah and Chloe fights the Peacock monster named Peacolila, she contact Dane and Michael to save them from the monster. She team up with the Rangers to take out Peacolila. Sarah and Chloe joins forces to destroy Peacolila. Sarah and Chloe must work together to avoid from Bearpow's love spell. They manage to dodge but the female citizens were capture and stole a lot of love. Chamelisa helps Bearpow to steal love from the Rangers and beat them up. Sarah was beaten badly by Bearpow, she and Chloe argues each other for not destroying the Bearpow sooner or later they will work together as a team. Sarah and Chloe comes to Bearpow and have a rematch to attack him directly. Both Sarah and Chloe apologize to each other and work together once again to do a Girl Power against Bearpow right in front of Chamelisa and wins their victory. With Chamelisa escapes leaving Bearpow attempting to destroy the Girl Rangers, Sarah and Chloe summons Wolf and Fox Zords respectively while Dane, Michael and Harvey joins in as well. After using the Ronin Shaolin Megazord strike down Bearpow, Sarah and Chloe hang out together to go for shopping without guys hanging around with them. Sarah was defeated by the Cyborg troops named Insectorgs. She was saved by the Throttle Rangers. Sarah team up with Becky to destroy Mistressfly and later Miss LadyRed at the near end. Sarah thank Becky for helping her out and destroying the Insectorgs. After Raishi's destruction, Sarah says goodbye to Dane and hugs her with a single tear drop. Dane promise her to come back and visit her again sometime. Sarah thank Chamelisa for helping out to destroy Poison/Raishi then she leaves the temple. Sarah and Chloe continues to do a lot of shopping for new clothes and makeup. Personality Sarah was the confident, good-hearted, and caring 19-year-old girl. She leads her team to fight Poisicks. She was acting like a big sister to her teammates. Appearance Sarah was 19-years-old and she was Caucasian-American and has light brown hair and blue eyes. She wears Yellow Sweater Shirt, Blue jeans and Yellow sneakers and sometimes she wears Royal Blue Skirt and wearing the Yellow Shaolin Uniform. Shaolin Fury Yellow Ranger - Super Shaolin Fury Yellow Ranger= Sarah learns the moves from Master Howl and obtains the new Shaolin Power. Sarah can use the new move called Wolf Kick. Zords *Cheetah Shaolin Zord *Monkey Shaolin Zord *Wolf Shaolin Zord Arsenal *Shaolin Bo Staff - Sarah's primary weapon. *Shaolin Blaster - Given to her by Master Howl. }} Notes * As Shaolin Fury Yellow, she, Lily Chilman and Anna Farell all pilot Cheetah Zords which form the right legs for their respected team's Megazords. * Sarah is the second cheetah Ranger her Ranger powers is speed and use to run faster, the first being Anna Farell. Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Female Category:Power Rangers Shaolin Fury Category:Leader Category:Co-Captain Category:Heroines Category:Shaolin Fury Rangers Category:Future Beetle Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:PR Tomboys Category:PR Leaders who step down Category:PR Martial Arts-themed Rangers